


Parenting differences

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: character study of Scott’s and Alan’s relationship and Alan’s and Jeff’s relationship, that got out of hand.





	Parenting differences

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a character study of Scott’s and Alan’s relationship and Alan’s and Jeff’s relationship, but like a lot of things, those boys got a mind of their own, so it got a bit out of control. This is set a little bit before Jeff goes missing. okay, hope you enjoy.

**Alan pov.**  
He was playing a video game with Gordon when dad, who just got back from his latest business trip the day before entered the room.

“Alan, can I talk to you?” Dad said, before leaving the room expecting him to follow.

He shared a look with Gordon; dad looked mad.

“better go before he realises you not following him,” Gordon said.

he nodded, making his way quickly to dad’s office where dad was waiting.

_He felt…nervous. Dad didn’t really talk with him often unless he did something wrong, but even then that was if he was home, which wasn’t often._

“dad? you want to talk to me?” he asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

* * *

**Scott pov.**

_Gordon had told him that dad wanted to talk to alan in his office and that he looked mad. It was no secret that dad’s and Alan’s relationship was…rocky to put it lightly._

_Dad couldn’t understand alan, and alan….well alan was just being his hyperactive himself._

_It makes no sense to him, why the man that was such a great father to him was so distant with Alan, but when he thinks about it, dad never been the same since their mum died._

“Alan?” He asked, pushing open Alan’s door, The sight that met him shattered his heart.

Alan was sitting on his bed, legs tightly tucked into his chest, head buried in his knees, sobs shaking his small body.

_What the Hell happened in that office?!_ He thought, making his way over to his baby brother.

“Allie, what wrong?!” He asked, sitting on the bed “what happened?”

Alan lifted his head to look at him, tears running down his face at an alarming speed, before jumping into his arms.

“woah, okay,” he said, slightly surprised how fast alan jumped into his arms. “shhhh, it okay, whatever happened, it’s okay, I’m here, shhh,” he said rubbing alan’s back.

“dad mad at me” alan sobbed.

“why? what happened?” he asked gently because whatever alan had done was not worth the tears that were running down alan’s cheeks.

“because…because I got a C on my Engish, but…but I tried my hard-hardest,”  Alan said in between sobs. 

_Oh,_  he thought, _understanding what this was all about now.  a C wasn’t bad if you asked him, but to dad, who expect that his sons get high marks, it was as good as a fail._

“but he wouldn’t listen, even though i try telling him,” Alan said, clinging to him. “why wouldn’t he listen?”

“I don’t know Allie, you know how dad is,” he said stroking alan’s head. “i’ll talk to him, if you want me too, kiddo?”

“no, then-then he’ll be mad at you,” Alan said, looking at him. “and it not him being mad about my grade I’m upset about..it’s what he said will happen if I didn’t get it up.”

“what did he say, kiddo?” he asked.

“he…he said he’ll send me to boarding school, i… I don’t want..i’m scared Scotty…i-” alan’s sobs started up again.

_Boarding school?! what is dad thinking?! alan never been to a normal school before, he grew up his whole life on the island, so sending to boarding school would be like throwing him in the deep end, not knowing how to swim._

_Plus alan is only nine, too young to be sent away from home yet._

“that is not happening kiddo; I promise okay?” he said.

“you promise?” Alan asked, looking at him with so much trust,  _it hurt._

“yes, I promise,” he said, _hoping he wasn’t making a promise he couldn’t keep._

“you know…I think you did really good getting that C, I’m proud of you,” he said, trying to cheer alan up.

“you are?” Alan asked, looking up at him, a little of his normal light coming back to his eyes. 

_That my boy,_  he thought.

“yes, very,” he said smiling lovingly down at his baby brother. “ you tried and that all anybody can ask of you as mum always use to say.”

“she did?”  Alan asked him, a curious look on his face that he got every time mum was mentioned.

“yes, I remember she always uses to tell me, even though I got a bad grade, it doesn’t change how much she loved me,” he said smiling, remembering the easier times.

He lifted alan’s chin, so he was looking him in the eye,  _the next bit he was going to say was hugely important._

“and I want you to remember this, just because you got a bad grade and dad mad at you, doesn’t change how much he loves you, or how much I love you…okay?” he said.

“Okay,” Alan said, a small smile on his lips,  _a long way from normal but it was a start._ alan lunched forward, hugging him “I love you too Scotty.”

“right back at you, kiddo, right back at you,” he said softly.

* * *

  
_unbeknown to the two brothers, someone was standing outside the door, having heard the conversation._

“Oh, Lucy. what have I done?” Jeff said running his hand down his face.


End file.
